


Un dolce bacio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Torno nell'oceano [2]
Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble su un tenero bacio tra Kaito e Luchia.





	Un dolce bacio

Un dolce bacio

 

Luchia cadde in ginocchio sulla sabbia, mugolando di dolore, si voltò e vide la propria caviglia gonfia.

< Non sono abituata a camminare come un’umana > pensò.

Kaito si piegò in avanti e la prese in braccio, la giovane arrossì. I suoi lunghi codini biondi le ondeggiarono ai lati del viso.

“Sono un’imbranata” gemette la giovane.

“Ti porto a casa, va bene? Non puoi camminare così” disse Kaito gentilmente.

< Come vorrei potergli dire chi sono, che il destino ha voluto unirci sin da quando eravamo piccoli > pensò Luchia, annuendo.

Kaito le posò un bacio a fior di labbra.

“Me ne occupo io” la rassicurò.

 

[106].

 


End file.
